I Have No Father
by Super Star Me
Summary: Everyone loves Jyou's wonderful father. Everyone that is,except Joe. He knows his fathers terrible secret and it is about to be blown sky high...Angst with future courtroom suspense.R/R


Thanks to: This is a story that I thought of thanks to…A lot of people. Thanks for the idea and please don't get mad!!!! It's a compliment that I wrote my version of your fic!!!!!!!  
Introduction: This is a totally sad fic. I know it's going to make me cry while I'm writing it! ::sniff:: But I'll deal. Please R&R!  
Oh yeah, I don't know Joe's dad's name so I made it Ken until I can think of a better one. I also don't know Joe's brother's name, so I made it Jake. I think I'll keep it that name though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.If I did, I would be one of the characters and my character would marry any of the guy characters (I'm not picky, they're all hot!!!) and all my fave couplings would come true. Except Ken because my friend Racheal wants him. But anyway, I don't own Digimon or any male digidestines (damn!) so don't sue me.  
  
  
On to the fic...   
Chapter 1:No title yet  
B+. Joe looked down at his paper in shock and prayed that it was a miss-print. "Mrs. Yackichanyo! I think you made a mistake when you printed this grade!" Joe shouted as he ran to the teacher's desk and placed the paper down hopefully. She placed her glasses on her nose and looked down at the paper. She then glanced at her grade book to double check, and handed the paper back. "I'm sorry, Joe. That is the correct grade. This was definitely not your best work and I must say I am rather disappointed," she said. Joe's face fell. He knew his father would kill him if he got an A-, so what would he do to him if he came home with a B+? "I'm so dead!" Joe whispered under his breath. "Thanks anyway Mrs. Yackichanyo." he said politely and as he gathered his stuff to get heading for home. His stomach was aching in a mixture of fear and sadness. His father had never hurt him too bad before, but now that Joe was older, he thought his father might hurt him more seriously. As he opened the door and walked out of the classroom, he noticed Sora walking toward him. "Hey Sora!" He said as happily as he could manage, "What are you doing here?" Sora smiled. "Waiting for Tai!" she said happily. Joe couldn't help but roll his eyes. Luckily, Sora didn't see. "Have you seen him?" she asked quizzically. He shook his head no. He wanted to stall and get home as late as possible, but he knew if he did his father would be even angrier. "I've got to go. I've got piles of homework." Joe explained and started to walk once again homeward. Sora waved absentmindedly and continued her search for Tai. As Joe opened the door of the school, the circumstances he was about to encounter finally hit him.  
The walk to his apartment seemed unbearable as the weight of the problem sat firmly on his shoulders. After what felt like hours of walking, he looked up to see his apartment door in front of him. With a shaky hand, he opened the door and stepped inside. "I'm h-h-home." Joe said wearily into the darkness of the kitchen. His father flipped on the dim, broken light as he walked to the kitchen, casting eerie shadows upon the walls . "Hey Joe. Your grade come in from that report yet?" he asked. Joe gulped. He had expected his father to ask over dinner so his mother would be able to calm his father down at least a little. Joe inwardly slapped himself for thinking he needed his mother to protect him. "Yah." Joe managed to say. He reached into his bag and pulled the paper out. "Is mom or anyone else home?" Joe asked. His father shook his head no. "This way I can punish you properly, or congratulate you properly." his father smiled at the thought. Joe nodded and handed his father the paper. He could feel his body shaking with fear. Ken eyed the paper and then stared at his son with a cold, angry glare. Joe placed his glasses on the table and looked down at the floor as he braced himself for a small slap or shove. Instead, Joe felt fist mash against his teeth and the taste of blood fill his mouth. "Ahhhh!" Joe shrieked in sudden amazement and pain. His father picked him up by the collar and shoved him against a wall. "You ungrateful bastard!" he shouted at his son, "I provide for you! The least you could do is manage good grades!" Joe shrunk back in surprise and shivered with fear. His father dropped him and Joe hit his head with a thud against the floor. "It hurts. Please stop dad!" he beeged and realized he was going to pass out. Ken kicked him across the torso and again in the face. "Good. Then you won't do it again!" he yelled. Joe tried his best not to, but he could fell tears forming in his eyes that were rapidly swelling shut. "I'm sorry, dad!" he exclaimed as he accidentally spat blood all over the floor. "His father punched and kicked him once again, this time with all his might. Joe's head hit the wall, and he fell to the floor unconscious. Yet even in his state of coma, he could feel his father slapping him across the face and hear him yelling, "Get up or I'll hit you more!"  
  
Yes, I know this fic is horribly sad and graphic. But chapter 2 will be happier (maybe!)  
  
Chapter 2:No title yet  
Jyou sat up straight in a cold sweat. As he looked around, he become conscious of the fact he was in his room. He looked in the direction of where his mirror would be, but it was too dark to tell if he was bruised or not. He touched his stomach carefully. It didn't hurt that badly. Maybe it was all a dream, he thought happily. Jyou decided it was definitely just a bad dream and went to roll over to go back to sleep. As he did however, he felt something prick his arm. "What was that?" he thought aloud. He reached over to his nightstand and tried to flip on the light only to realize his lamp was gone. "This is getting weird..." Jyou said to no one unparticular. He reached over to the other side of his bed and flipped on the light switch. He looked around, a little confused by his surroundings. He groped around for his glasses blindly, to no prevail. "Mom! Jim! Anyone!" he yelled. As much as he hated it, he was starting to panic. A light flipped on and woman in a white uniform with bright red hair came in. "So you finally woke up." She mused, " We were all worried about you. We thought you might never wake up. And if you did, which you did, we feared you would have amnesia. Which you don't, do you?" Joe gave her the look that was usually reserved for when Mimi made very little or no sense. "I might amnesia because I have no clue where I am or how I got here." He responded. The woman picked up a chart attached to the end of his bed and flipped through it. "Your name is Jyou Kido, you are 13 years old, and you are blood type O-… Ah, here it is. You're probably confused about where you are because according to your chart you wear glasses. Here you go, this should help." She said and handed him his glasses from her pocket. Jyou put them on thankfully and looked around. He recognized the room immediately as the local hospital's intensive care unit. He'd been there many times with his brother when Jim was in Medical School. "Your father returned to drop these off after he dropped you off. He said he found you after you'd been beat up by bullies. They did quite a job on you too. You could have died! The Police will be by later to get their descriptions. And some people called and said they wanted to visit you. I think that's all they told me to tell you. Anything else you need to know or want?" she asked. He shook his head yes. Jyou sat for a moment to absorbed all the information. "Can I call my brother Jim?" he asked. The nurse picked up the phone and handed it to him. "Knock yourself out." She said and left the room. Jyou sat up and felt pain shoot up his spine. He winced as he realized his whole body hurt. Jyou dialed the number quickly, eager to speak to his favorite bother. After 4 rings, Jim picked up. "Kido residence, who may I ask is calling?" he inquired. "It's me, Jyou. I'm in the hospital. Can you come up here?" he asked. Jim gasped on the other end of the phone. "What happened? Are you okay? Do mom and dad know?" he fired questions out one after the other. He suddenly became quite for a few seconds, as if trying to figure out the answers to his own questions. "I got beat up. Pretty bad too. I almost died and I really need you here." Jyou asked him desperatly. "You got a bad grade, didn't you?" Jim asked after another long pause. "I knew it…Dad did the same thing to me when I was younger! I can't believe mom lets him get away with it. I'm gonna kill him I swear if you have one broken bone!" Jim was now yelling and Jyou could tell he was really mad at their dad. "Jim, can we discuss this when you get here?" Jyou asked as he interrupted his brothers rambling. "Right. I'm on my way. I love you, Jyou and so help me he will never do this again to you. I swear. I'll talk to you when I get there" he said. "I love you too, Jim. And one last thing, will you call Jake for me?" Jyou asked. "Sure thing." Jim said and hung up. Jyou hung up and placed the phone down. He was still weary, so he took a quick dreamless nap. When he awoke, Jyou picked the phone back up and dialed Matt and TK's number. Matt picked up. "This is Matt. Who am I talking to?" he said. "It's Jyou. I'm in the hospital and I just wanted to let you and the other digidestines know so you would know where to find me." Jyou replied in a tired voice. He was surprisingly still exhausted and really not in the mood to talk with anyone besides his brother Jim and his other brother Jake. "What happened?" Matt demanded. Jyou sighed. He knew he was going to have to tell this story 5 million times by the end of the week. "I don't remember." He lied. He decided it was a bad idea to tell what had really happened until he had discussed it with his brother Jake since he was a lawyer. Matt started to panic. "Are you okay? Are you sure you don't know what happened? Do your mom and dad know?" Matt practically repeated the same questions Jim had. "I'm fine, but so sore I can't move. I almost died. And I really don't remember what happened. And last but not least, yes my mom and dad know. But now I'm really drained so I'm gonna go to sleep. Call the other Digidestines for me, all right? " He asked. "All right. You get some rest. I'll take care of it." Matt assured Jyou and hung up. Jyou placed the phone down for good and fell into another deep sleep.  



End file.
